


Cramming

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Character of Color, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunn interrupts Fred's train of thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cramming

**Author's Note:**

> For cheesegirl33.

Gunn sat down next to Fred while she was tapping the string theory textbook nervously with her highlighter. "Cramming?" he asked, putting his arm around her.

"Just reviewing the basics," she said.

"Do you ever regret not going back to university?" he asked.

"Are you kidding?" she exclaimed. "I see more interdimensional phenomena working with y'all than I would by poking around in a lab in the basement."

"Just had to check," Gunn said.

"Besides," and she twisted to kiss him on the cheek, "I have other reasons for staying."

"You should remind me what those are," he said.

"I should," she agreed.

The textbook slid to the floor with the thump.


End file.
